


Day 11: Crossdressing

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Meteora's Kinktober 2k18 Collection [11]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Frottage, Kinktober 2018, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Nick doesn’t really care much about clothes. He’ll wear whatever is comfortable. And the women's clothes he finds at the church are definitely comfortable. Also, turns out Gloria finds a guy in girls clothing pretty hot.





	Day 11: Crossdressing

Nick looked around the empty back store room of the church. It was bright, one of the stained-glass windows having been broken out a while ago. He kicked aside a few articles of clothes, looking for ones that might fit him or Gloria and weren’t too dirty.

He found a messenger bag that clearly belonged to a woman that didn’t need it anymore, based on the dust on the outside, and unzipped it. Inside was exactly what he was hoping for. 

He found a pair of soft looking cotton panties, bikini style. They were light pink and looked just about the right size for his hips. He also found a pair of jeans he wasn’t even going to try to get into that would fit Glo no problem. And a soft blue spaghetti strap tank-top with a fuzzy yellow hoodie.

He stripped quickly, tossing aside the dirty clothes he’d been wearing for several days and reveling in the feel of clean, soft fabric rubbing against his skin as he put on the panties, tank-top and hoodie. 

He’d gotten a shower at a local rec-center that morning, but there had been no way to wash his and Gloria’s clothes and the lost and found had already been raided, so he was having to improvise. Not that he minded. He always liked the feel of women’s clothes better anyway.

After a bit more digging he found a pair of shorts that were only a little too big, slipping them on before grabbing the clothes he had found for Glo and heading up to their little balcony.

She was laying on their bed when he found her, clad in only a loose grey t-shirt that belonged to him and black panties that had a over her hip where they’d been torn at the waistband on her left hip, a blanket pulled over her bare legs as she read one of the books they’d found down stairs.

She smiled up at Nick as he came to sit on the edge of the bed. “Found some stuff.” he said with a grin before leaning down to give her a soft kiss.

“I can see that.” She said, pushing herself up onto her elbows to look Nick over. “Are you wearing panties?” She asked, spying the bit of pink that was showing where the shorts were hanging off of Nick’s hips.

“Maybe…” He said with a playful smirk.

“That’s hot.” She said, grinning at him as she sat up fully and put a hand on his chest, pushing him until he laid back. Once he was down she moved to straddle him.  

Nick smiled up at her, wiggling back a bit so he was more comfortable on the old mattress. “Yeah? They feel good.” He noted, watching as Gloria sat up straight again and removed her t-shirt, blonde hair cascading down her back and over her breasts. She looked so sexy like this, he thought as he ran his hands up her sides before moving to cup and squeeze her breasts lightly.

“I bet. You know what would be really hot?” She asked as she leaned down to whisper in his ear. “If you let me ride you while wearing them.”

Nick groaned at the mental image that came to mind, hips rolling up to get a little friction on his cock.  He was already half hard. She had that affect on him. Getting him going just from a few words or a simple action.. “I think that sounds like a great idea.” He agreed with a nod as he began to play with Gloria’s nipples with his thumbs.

She let out a soft moan, hips grinding down against Nicks now, starting a slow rhythm that they both moved to. “You know,” She began, looking down at him though half lidded eyes, a hand coming to rub at his chest through the soft tank-top he wore. “you should dress like this all the time.”

Nick huffed a laugh at that. “Find me more clothes like this that fit and I will.” he promised before reaching up with one hand and pulling her down into a kiss.

Gloria let herself be pulled along, humming into the kiss and using the hand on Nick’s chest to keep her up, the other going to reach down and unbutton his shorts. She didn’t have to lift herself from his lap long, Nick’s own hands moving down to push the lose jean shorts away enough that the only barrier between them was two pairs of panties.

She reached into his, changing the angle his cock laid at so when she settled down again he was perfectly lined up beneath her pussy, every roll of their hips making the both of them grow more worked up. Little gasps and moans escaping them both now.

Nick leaned up, mouth coming to lick and kiss Gloria’s breasts as she continued to rub against him. Her hands tangling in his hair and holding tight as his mouth found a nipple and he began to tease it with his lips and tongue.

He could feel how wet she was getting, the damp patch of her panties starting to make his own grow moist as well. He groaned, rolling his hips faster, hoping she’d be ready soon. This was good, too good, but not as good as being inside her.

Almost as if she could read his mind, she reached down, fiddling a moment before pulling Nick’s cock out through one of the leg holes of his panties. She stroked him a few times, smiling at the little gasp and moan he made as his hips jerked at the contact.

He waited patiently as she moved her own panties aside, like she’d done with his, and raised up enough to guide his cock. She teased herself a moment, moving his head back and forth between her wet folds a few times before finally sinking down onto him with a moan, her head falling back.

Nick bit his lip, hard, at the sight and feel of her. She arched her back, starting a slow roll of her hips as she moved on his cock. She looked down at him from under a few strands of blonde hair that had fallen in her face.  

Nick’s hands found their way to her breasts again, squeezing them before he began to play with her nipples again. Tweaking and rubbing the sensitive buds between his fingers as he resisted the urge to move his hips, thrust up into the tight heat of her body. This was her show, she was the one in charge.  

“I wanna dress you up…” She said, hips starting to move faster now, eyes going closed as she pictured it. “Get you lingerie… Maybe a dress…”

“Yeah?” Nick asked, one hand dropping to her hip to help her keep rhythm. She was starting to tense up, walls tightening around him in the most torturously good way.

“Can I?” she asked, looking down with him with lust filled hazel eyes. “Please, baby? You’d look so good… Fucking me in a dress and heels…”

Nick moaned at the thought. It sounded fun. Kinda hot even. “Fuck, yeah, we can do that.” he agreed, other hand dropping to her hips now. He helped her move a bit faster, his orgasm approaching quickly.

Grinning, Gloria let a hand slip into her panties, stroking her clit as she pictured it too. “Fuck, I’m close, baby.”

“Then cum for me.” he said, hips bucking up now to meet her every movement now. 

Gloria came with a loud moan, the walls of her pussy spasming around Nick’s cock and sending him over the edge with her.  She collapsed on top of him when it was over, her face burying in his neck as she tried to calm her breathing.

Nick wrapped his arms around her, hands running up and down her back lazily as they got themselves under control. “We are so going to salvation army and buying me some clothes after we find some cash…” he said with a soft chuckle.

Gloria huffed a laugh at that before pushing up just enough to kiss him. “You bet your ass we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
